<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La perfection à trois by Rabentochter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802448">La perfection à trois</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter'>Rabentochter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), And who they want, Blow Jobs, Competition, Happy Ending, I can't believe I never tagged orgasm before, Kissing, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Orgasm, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rhodey does what he wants, Smut, Teasing, Threesome - M/M/M, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, mention of mario kart</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony only left to get an espresso before he'd beat Rhodey and Loki at Mario Kart. He comes back to see them making out on his couch without him. Of course, that needs to be remedied.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La perfection à trois</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhodee/gifts">rhodee</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/unfortunatelyevent/gifts">unfortunatelyevent</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>You two know exactly what you did. Tumblr is my witness—</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It happened when Tony didn’t expect it to happen. That was a lie per se, he always expected things to happen. For example: his toaster would suddenly speak to him because JARVIS and Loki decided it was about time to play a prank on him and Rhodey would know about it but keep it <em>hush-hush</em>.</p><p>But Tony honestly didn’t expect his wish to come true the moment he got up to get an espresso so he could beat Loki and Rhodey in Mario Kart, and when he came back to them, to find them kissing each other.</p><p>
  <em>K-I-S-S-I-N-G.</em>
</p><p>Like adults did it.</p><p>Mouth on mouth, and there probably was some tongue involved too.</p><p>Tony stood there with his espresso and all he could think of that moment was, “Can I join?”</p><p>Loki broke away from the kiss first and firstly, <em>no please, keep kissing— </em></p><p>But then he beckoned Tony closer with a grin that made him want to teleport right now. And then there was Rhodey who was silent, only breathing a bit more heavily and he looked at him like he wanted him to walk around without clothes. That was actually a dear wish of Tony but nobody needed to know about that.</p><p>He walked over to his friends as fast as he could, the espresso— forgotten like Gotye was.</p><p>Rhodey grabbed him at his shirt and okay, this was a <em>good shirt</em>, perfect to seduce people and <em>aliens,</em> who'd have thought in the year of the lord and saviour Katniss Everdeen and her green apples.</p><p>Perhaps that was why Tony had picked out the shirt earlier before Loki and Rhodey appeared. It <em>was </em><em>wonderful </em>to wear, that was always the most important thing when you wanted to get laid. Look good, feel good, <em>be open to any surprise</em> even if it was a pet calamari—</p><p>Had he bought a tank yet?</p><p>Anyway, this was his motto and by <em>Marie Curie— </em></p><p>Tony refused to admit that he whimpered in surprise when he felt Rhodey’s tongue tracing his bottom lip because yes, <em>uh— </em></p><p>He was vaguely aware that he was still standing. His knees felt like they were turning into <em>pudding</em> sometime soon if he wasn’t allowed to sit down on something or <em>someone. </em>He didn’t mind either option.</p><p>“Yes, okay, I like this,” Tony breathed as he felt Rhodey grip him tighter to pull him down on his lap. He licked his lips, complete and totally in control of things, nobody could convince him otherwise as he shifted around till he felt Rhodey’s growing arousal.</p><p>“So how—” he turned his head around until he could see Loki too, because <em>yeah, he wasn’t going to miss out on two</em> <em>handsome men on his couch. </em>Capiche? “How’s this going to work?”</p><p>“Aren’t you the one with threesome experience?” Rhodey asked him and he sounded decidedly <em>too composed</em> for having kissed Tony. He needed to remedy that. Not that Rhodey was going to walk away at the end and say he was a lousy kisser or something along these lines. Or that —</p><p>Tony narrowed his eyes at his friend, that he’d claim <em>Loki </em>was the better kisser.</p><p>He hadn’t kissed Loki yet although it had been a close thing yesterday because Tony loved to invade Loki’s private space to rile the Trickster up but he’d miscalculated the distance on purpose. Because there was such a thing as invading private space and kissing someone when they might not like it and Tony had been on the receiving end of that a few times now. He knew better than that and Loki had <em>magic, </em>okay, he could simply turn him into a rabbit if he wanted to. Tony rather liked being a human.</p><p>Maybe one day he’d ask Loki if he was allowed to experience everything from the perspective of a rabbit but today was not <em>that day.</em></p><p>But back to the point— He needed to kiss Loki first to see if he could mayhap have the title of the best kisser. Not that he would win that because Tony had worn that badge full of pride for years now <em>so. </em><em>All arguments were invalid. </em>“I do but I wanted to know first if you had any specific plans already. Who knows what all happened while I was making my espresso and—”</p><p>He stared at his empty hand. “Where’s my espresso?” he asked suspiciously.</p><p>“I ensured that it wouldn’t drop to the ground,” Loki replied. “It would be a shame if we were to take this to the ground and you’d cut your fragile skin open on the shards.”</p><p>“Yes.” Tony nodded. “That’s extremely considerate of you, Merlin, my greatest thanks. But that doesn’t tell me <em>where</em> it is.”</p><p>“Atop the table.” Loki rolled his eyes. “Can we get back to the main event now or will you insisting on the starter, you insolent thing?”</p><p>Tony didn’t think twice about that. Partially because he saw no need to and also because he didn’t want to anger Loki <em>now. </em><em>Although insolent thing</em><em> made him grin a bit because that was one hell of a nickname. </em><em>But </em>maybe he would anger Loki later when he least would expected it. “I thought I could kiss you first,” he decided, “then I would like to suck Rhodey’s dick and be treated to your dick inside of me – my ass – at the same time.”</p><p>“<em>Oh,”</em> Rhodey breathed. “I like that idea.” His hands were flexing on Tony’s hips as if he wanted to throw him on his fours right now and get to that. Tony wasn’t too opposed to that idea, the opposite in fact but he wouldn’t mind kissing and exploring the other two first. Or he’d do that later when they were all spent and a great, sated mess. Rhodey’s eyes turned darker, a new heat was shimmering in their depths.</p><p>Tony <em>saw</em> how Rhodey envisioned the picture he’d painted, him on his knees, at the mercy of them both. Rhodey with his strong hands in Tony’s hair, nails scratching over his scalp and angling his head however he wanted to, no <em>mercy</em>. Loki, behind him on his knees, thrusting inside of Tony, manipulating his body on a different way. And Tony could make it so good for them both, could clench around the promising length of Loki’s cock and feel it throbbing inside of him, feel Rhodey’s dick grow hotter with each breath. Taste his cum on his tongue, and could have them compete against each other, who’d lose his control first.</p><p>They were both absolute divas, and <em>oh— </em></p><p>Tony purred at the idea of Rhodey in his uniform. He radiated so much power and <em>pride</em>, and okay, yes, Tony was totally gone for that shit. And Loki in his leathers? Delectable, all the way over. They both had such an appeal, Tony wouldn’t ever want to choose, like really <em>no. </em>He wouldn’t.</p><p>Loki decided to snap him out of his horny trail of thoughts by snapping with his fingers and okay<em>, </em>when the green shimmer danced over them and their clothes disappeared, that was <em>cool</em>.</p><p>“That is awesome,” Rhodey voiced and okay, <em>cheater</em>. Tony pouted but he stopped it when he saw Loki’s eyes shine a tad warmer and his face softened. <em>Magic is his soft spot, </em>Tony realised with a smile. That was— he didn’t want to say <em>adorable </em>because Loki wasn’t adorable but that really was <em>adorable. </em></p><p>And it made him have an idea which was extremely good too.</p><p>He raised a hand, wiggled with his fingers. “So, can these bad boys have some magic lube too or is that out of your league or simply to <em>unproper</em> for such a fine thing as you are?”</p><p>Rhodey snorted at that blatant and plump attempt at challenging Loki, the Trickster himself probably saw straight through it too. Yet, Loki reached for his hand and made sure <em>not </em>to break eye contact as he bestowed upon each finger a much too innocent kiss considering what they were about to do. A tingle went through Tony that turned into a bolt of pure arousal when Loki decided to suck the first finger into his mouth.</p><p><em>“Oh—” </em>was all Tony managed to whisper when Loki sucked on it, and okay, if that was what Loki could do with his mouth and tongue alone on a finger then— how would it feel on a dick? Tony’s heart started to beat faster when the next finger was given the same treatment.</p><p>Loki released the last finger with a wet <em>pop</em>. “Now you were planning on doing something <em>magical </em>with those to James, aren’t I correct?” he purred, and Tony hurried to nod. He didn’t trust his voice, probably because he knew how ruined it would already sound and he had to keep <em>some </em>aces for himself.</p><p>He looked back towards Rhodey who was watching them intently, his tongue running over his lips and he was lazily stroking his own cock. There was a blatant invitation in that move and Tony accepted the invitation without further ado. He wrapped his slicked hand around Rhodey’s cock, pushing his hand away in the process because now? That was <em>his </em>and he wasn’t going to share.</p><p>The idea made him smile, and hungry for more. He wanted to see which buttons Rhodey liked to have pushed during sex. He knew that Rhodey liked it when people kissed his earlobes and wasn’t that an idea? Tony played through the seating arrangement they had at the moment, thinking about how Loki could get to it but Tony was in his way.</p><p>“Stark,” Loki said quietly and his hands were dancing over Tony’s spine. “Unless you were—”</p><p>“It’s Tony,” Tony interrupted him as politely as he could while he had a dick in his hand that he was giving the best hand job it had ever been treated to. He watched how Rhodey’s dick continuously grew harder beneath his work, felt it pulsating hotly. “If you keep calling me Stark, I’ll refer to you as <em>Odinson</em>.”</p><p>He didn’t see Loki’s face but he saw a grin flicker over Rhodey’s face which was telling enough. He rubbed his thumb over the head, smeared the bit of precum around to make his movements smoother. Rhodey groaned and his head fell back as he closed his eyes, choosing to let Tony do what he <em>wanted. </em>Trusted him that he’d make it good.</p><p>Needless to say that it made Tony feel warm all over, seeing and <em>hearing</em> that Rhodey enjoyed what he did to him. In general, Tony enjoyed it when his efforts got appreciated and rewarded.</p><p>“<em>Anthony,” </em>Loki relented behind him and his hands came to a stop around Tony’s hip. “James?”</p><p>“Yes?” Rhodey mumbled, his voice like dark chocolate.</p><p>“Lay down against the armrest, it’s going to make this easier.”</p><p>A frown. Rhodey lifted a hand and Tony stopped what he was doing.</p><p>“What are you planning?”</p><p>“This position as much as it comfortable, isn’t going to work out,” Loki explained and Tony could swear he heard Loki’s patience swimming away. “It also has the disadvantage that I can’t reach you properly.”</p><p>“Point’s been made,” Tony said.</p><p>“Then why don’t we do as Tony suggested? And also,” Rhodey threw a look at the couch that Tony couldn’t really interpret, “move this into his bed?” And now he talked to Loki directly, straight over Tony’s head. <em>Rude. </em>“Since the bait has worked and he’s caught up?”</p><p>“Setting me up, weren’t you?” Tony asked with a pout.</p><p>“Don’t act as if you weren’t aware of that,” Loki’s voice was a purr against Tony’s earlobe. Soft, breathy, <em>good Einstein what next—</em> “You set us up in the first place. James and I decided it was time to show you how a bait really works even if the shirt had a nice touch, we’ll give you that.”</p><p>“It’s the best shirt I have.”</p><p>“Mhm,” Rhodey grinned salaciously. “It looks even better on you when you aren’t wearing it.”</p><p>“That is a compromise I can get behind,” Tony responded. His fingers were itching with the want to <em>touch</em>. “Bed?” He made a point of blinking with his eyelashes, prompting his two <em>friends-going-to-be-lovers</em> to laugh.</p><p>Then, his vision turned green-golden for a second and honestly, Tony wasn’t sure if he had survived that wouldn’t Rhodey reach for his hand abruptly and squeeze it as everything turned upside down in a rapid speed.</p><p>“Tadaaa,” Loki said dryly to announce the end of their… <em>teleporting.</em></p><p>They were in Tony’s bed. Big enough for three people, and infinitely more comfortable than the couch had been as well. <em>Perfect</em>. “If you ever decide you don’t need your magic anymore, I volunteer to take care of it,” he said before his brain caught up to what he was rambling but okay, <em>teleporting people </em>was fucking <em>awesome</em>.</p><p>“I second that,” Rhodey voiced in and he let go of Tony’s hand. He felt the absence of it like when someone hogged the blanket for themselves in the middle of the night. A reason why Tony preferred it when his one-night stands left after the deed was done and everyone was happy and content. It was <em>his </em>blanket.</p><p>“I’ll make sure to remember this should I ever get to that point.” Loki’s mouth twitched upward into a content grin.</p><p>Tony nodded in agreement. His thoughts were already going back to the original plan which was simply: sex.</p><p>“Better idea—”</p><p>“God,” Rhodey mumbled. “Will they ever end so we can start fucking?”</p><p>Tony ignored that comment like a pro. He had the expertise for that. “We do a sixty-nine in a circle. After that small warm-up, we can play spit roasting Tony Stark and as dessert, we can go and play another round of Mario Kart. Yes?”</p><p>Silence.</p><p>“Don’t I just love it when my partners go silent on me,” Tony complained. He pointed at them. “On your side. Both. You choose who gets to do whom, I’m happy with either dick in my mouth and what mouth around my cock.”</p><p>“Crude,” Loki commented but he did as he was told anyway. <em>Good man, </em>Tony concluded and decided he’d reward him for this later. Maybe after a small payback for the <em>crude</em>.</p><p>Tony all but threw himself against the bed, bounced a little before he shifted closer to Rhodey. This was an interesting position. It had been a while since he’d done this— not only sucked a dick but also had <em>his </em>sucked simultaneously. Excitement rushed through him like he’d eaten too much sugar, he felt back alive – perhaps more so than the espresso could have hoped to make him feel.</p><p>He loved feeling the difference between Rhodey and Tony.</p><p>Where Rhodey’s thighs were warm and he smelled <em>warm</em> too, of fire and popcorn– no, that was normal, not weird– Loki’s hands were cold. His breath on Tony’s dick was chilly too and—</p><p>Tony shivered as he felt goosebumps appear all over his body. On mere instinct, he tried to get closer to the nearest warmth which was Rhodey in this case. He bumped with his head against his balls.</p><p>For a second he didn’t move.</p><p>
  <em>There were balls on his head.</em>
</p><p>“Tones, I love your hair, but I hope you’re planning on using your mouth on me,” Rhodey said. He sounded like he was very much trying not to laugh.</p><p>“I thought I’d give this hair job thing a try,” Tony responded, totally collected because he had everything under control. He could <em>see</em> him laughing on the inside and okay, he probably looked like a weird unicorn right now but weren’t they fashion lately anyway? He thought he remembered JARVIS talking about that not all too long ago while they’d been playing chess with Loki.</p><p>Chess with Loki usually was Tony and JARVIS teaming up against Loki because for him, chess was no different than thinking about winning a battle and that was something Loki had been raised and bred for since he could cry. They’d only won <em>once</em> against him. He refused to think about how often they’d played together now.</p><p>He slid a bit back down, made himself comfortable where he was.</p><p>Loki’s moan surprised him.</p><p>“Did you already—” he glanced towards Rhodey.</p><p>For a second, his breath simply came to an abrupt halt because—</p><p>He wasn’t treated every day to a sight like that. Rhodey’s lips were wrapped around Loki’s cock, one hand around the base and Loki was moaning <em>again</em>, clearly enjoying what Rhodey was doing to him.</p><p>“<em>James—” </em></p><p>Tony twisted to get a look at Loki’s face. It was another treat, flushed by arousal as it was.</p><p>If this was a dream, then Tony swore he’d kill whoever dared to interrupt him now. Even if it was Pepper, he’d kill her.</p><p>Arousal coursed through him like good wine, the image of Rhodey’s lips wrapped around Loki was burned inside of his mind. He doubted it would ever leave him but— he didn’t mind at all.</p><p>But— he licked his lips in eager anticipation. He couldn’t let them have the fun only to themselves and honestly—</p><p>He’d never say <em>no </em>to a nice dick, such as Rhodey’s was. It took him a tricky second before he had the cock where he wanted it.</p><p>If he was any less awesome than he was, than this would be the point where he’d sigh like a dream came true. For ages, he’d dreamt about getting a taste of Rhodey. Making him feel good was something Tony always tried to do but– he was not a man of words, he left that to those who were skilled with that; he showed his affection by gestures, actions, <em>gifts</em>. Intimacy was one of those things Tony enjoyed as well and could make sure the other would thoroughly enjoy themselves too.</p><p>Arousal was building inside of him as slowly worked on taking Rhodey deeper, breathing through his nose and—</p><p>He breathed in sharply when Loki made his move; took him into his mouth without any <em>warning </em><em>beforehand.</em></p><p>It was another moment where everything stopped for a heartbeat. Only the weight of Rhodey’s cock on his tongue made him feel tethered to the ground as Loki pulled off again to blow gently against his tip.</p><p>A sweet pleasure was filling Tony’s head, and again did Loki his <em>sudden </em>move, made Tony moan against around the heavy cock in his mouth.</p><p>This was— going to be the end of him, he could already predict that. His fingers flexed against Rhodey’s legs and he breathed in <em>once;</em> he closed his mouth carefully as not to hurt Rhodey before he gave a strong suck.</p><p>The chain reaction was beautiful, art at its finest.</p><p>Rhodey shivered, and it felt like his dick was growing and Loki, feeling <em>something</em>, lost control for a short second and Tony felt a hint of teeth.</p><p>Now, this was where the fun part started.</p><p>Tony angled his head upward, just a little but then he could see Rhodey working on Loki better. It turned out to be the greatest idea he’d had in a long while. The visual was enticing, and Tony was eager not to be left behind or be outdone. He could feel his heart beating to his ears, and he was smiling.</p><p>The taste of his precum on his tongue was titillating.</p><p>He loved seeing how Rhodey worked on Loki’s cock, clearly intent on making the Trickster lose his composure but—</p><p><em>By Nobel, </em>if Loki hadn’t lost his composure yet then he was made of stone. And he wasn’t, Tony had the proof wrapped around his cock and —</p><p>It felt as if Loki was trying to give him a dopamine rush like Tony had seldom experienced before.</p><p>“More,” Tony rasped when he drew back. “Don’t <em>stop—” </em>he almost pleaded because Loki was getting slower and Tony wasn’t sure if he’d survive that. He wasn’t willing on testing it out, not <em>yet</em>, he’d die in a few anyway based on how pressure was building up inside of him.</p><p>He drew Rhodey’s balls into his mouth before he lavished his cock again with his attention. This here, right now, could never stop and Tony wouldn’t complain. <em>That </em>was how good it felt. The sounds of the bed being rustled, hasty breaths and sloppy sounds were exciting.</p><p>
  <em>Arousing! </em>
</p><p>Tony gasped.</p><p>Yes. That was the word.</p><p>That described how it felt when Loki did <em>something </em>with his tongue that Tony couldn’t explain. He simply… enjoyed it.</p><p>Everything started to feel <em>too much, </em>but it also wasn’t.</p><p><em>More, </em>Tony’s brain lazily informed him and he set back to work to make Rhodey orgasm. It wouldn’t need much longer, he realised and he wrapped a hand around the cock. Stroked it, somewhat in rhythm to how he sucked and let go again, tried not to make the rhythm all too predictable.</p><p>Rhodey seemed to appreciate it. His hands were cramped around Loki’s thigh, holding it. It looked painful from here but it also looked as if Loki was pressing against the pressure, seeking <em>more—</em></p><p>Tony drew back, gave his hand a lick to slick it up again before he wrapped it around Rhodey’s cock again, wrapped his lips around the head again.</p><p>
  <em>Yes, yes, yes— </em>
</p><p>Rhodey needed only one <em>last </em>push, just one and Tony knew exactly how to accomplish that. With his other hand, he reached over his head, grabbed Rhodey’s butt and buried his fingers in it.</p><p>He was rewarded by a load of cum shooting inside of his mouth and Rhodey’s gorgeous face, losing control entirely as he reached his climax. He swallowed most of it before he turned to clean Rhodey’s cock with gentle licks that he tried to keep gentle.</p><p>Only that Loki seemingly had something else in mind and his hands were running Tony’s legs up and down, did his best to make him interrupt what he was doing.</p><p>It was<em> wonderful </em>and Tony’s eyes started to flutter shut as he felt his orgasm approaching rapidly.</p><p>The last push over the edge gave him Rhodey. He hadn’t— counted on him using his voice and words and <em>just— </em></p><p>“Come for us, Tones—”</p><p>Tony’s eyes flew open at the demand, <em>plea, </em>he didn’t care. All that mattered now was to come because Rhodey had asked him too and—</p><p>Loki did <em>something </em>and that was it—</p><p>All that Tony felt was pure pleasure, nothing more. Nothing less.</p><p>It was true perfection, an orgasm like he deserved, brought and gifted to him by his two friends and their silvertongues.</p><p>“Lokes—” Tony rasped when he felt as if he was back among the living. He blinked wearily, then he felt more than anything, how Loki let go of his control. His fingers were digging deep into Tony’s skin and that would leave marks—</p><p>He loved the idea of that.</p><p>Slowly, he rolled on his stomach, feeling complete and utterly spent. Rhodey was carding his hands through Tony’s hair, gently tugged at the strands. <em>Perfect,</em> Tony decided. He’d said that already, hadn’t he? But that was fine because it described this arrangement here <em>perfectly</em>. A smile curled at his lips at that.</p><p>“You were saying about spit roasting?” Rhodey asked in amusement.</p><p>“Later,” Tony decided. He made a grabby hand motion and Loki was kind enough to give him his hand. He was completely fascinated by these long fingers.</p><p>New ideas were forming inside of his head.</p><p>So many, many new ideas. Many were unheard of. Scandalous, one might be tempted to say.</p><p>But Tony already bit on his lip, weighing the pros and cons of trying to fit two cocks inside of him for the next round. Yes, that was… <em>a good idea. </em></p><p>Great one, actually.</p><p>“I know that face,” Rhodey said wearily.</p><p>Tony waved at him. He was still debating. “Loki, say—”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You haven’t heard me out yet.”</p><p>“Anthony.”</p><p>Tony looked at the Trickster who arched a brow. “What?”</p><p>“You’re already getting aroused again,” Loki pointed out calmly. “Whatever you were thinking of surely was of licentious nature.”</p><p>Tony only winked. “You don’t mind half as much as you want to make us believe.” He sat up abruptly. “Now, can your magic help out with improving things? Like… stamina?”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>